Blythe Sparrow: The Black Pearl
by Andy Thompson - Queen of Hell
Summary: If ever there was anyone that Captain Jack Sparrow actually cared for, it was his younger sister, Blythe . . . She's been with her older brother through practically everything, and now the time has come for Jack to take back the Black Pearl from Barbossa, and Blythe is going to help. But what if things go wrong and Jack and Blythe get separated?
1. Part One

"There's a hole in the boat, Jack." I said.  
He frowned and squinted at the floor. "Where?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Right there." I pointed to a spot in the middle of the boat.  
"Oh." Jack tried to plug the hole, but he only managed to make it bigger. He grabbed the bucket next to him and started shoveling water out of the boat.  
Ever tried being stuck out at sea in a little rowboat with your idiot, pirate older brother? Well, I didn't really have to try. I just got stuck with him for life.  
I mean, he was nice to have around to save me from trouble when I needed saving, but just because we're pirates doesn't mean we don't treat each other like normal siblings do.  
I grabbed an oar and started directing the boat towards the nearest land around. I certainly wasn't in the mood to go swimming today.  
Soon, the boat steered itself toward the land and I no longer had to do any work. But the boat was sinking fast and I had to stand, so as not to get my clothes wet. I didn't have time to dry.  
We came to a cove and we saw skeletons of pirates and a sign that said 'Pirates, ye beware'.  
Jack put his hat over his heart in a solute to the fellow dead pirates, and I stared at him and crossed my arms. "Um, hello? This boat is not going to make it shore, in case you haven't noticed."  
Jack looked at me and put his hat back on his head. "Climb the mast." he said, and started taking his advice.  
"What?" I said. The boat didn't really have much of a mast, and I doubted it would hold the weight of both of us. Jack was now standing atop the mast, and he held his hand out to me. I didn't really feel like it, but I took his hand anyway, and stood atop the mast with him.  
Much to my surprise, his plan actually worked. Actually, I don't even know why his plans surprise me when they work anymore. You'd think after nineteen years of seeing them work, I'd just expect them to always work.  
We stepped onto the pier, and not ten seconds later, we were stopped by a man dressed in white, holding an annoyingly huge book. (I don't like huge books. I don't know why.)  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock, and I shall need to know both your names." he said.  
I rolled my eyes. There was barely a boat left to tie up.  
Jack put some money on the book and said, "How about three shillings and we forget all about the names. Savvy?"  
The man considered this for a moment, then said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."  
I was quite offended by the way he assumed that my _brother _and I were together together, and I would have shouted some very nasty things at him then if Jack hadn't covered my mouth with his hand and led me away first.  
"Just let me go back and strangle him, just a little bit." I spit when Jack let go of me.  
"If you strangle him, we get noticed, and if we get noticed, the chance of taking one of these ships is less. Or would you like to find a nice little rowboat for yourself to sail the seas in? Or, you could walk to the gallows for being a pirate."  
Sadly, he had a point. And I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Any place with royal in their name made me sick to my stomach.


	2. Part Two

I watched Jack walk down toward the ships from a bridge above, not bothering to tell him that I had noticed two guards below the bridge, as that would ruin all of my fun. I watched as they jumped in front of him and Jack was his usual old self and got the two arguing over whether the Black Pearl really existed (How could it not? I'd been on it myself.) and they realized that while they had been arguing, Jack had gone to look at one of the ships. The guards commanded the truth as to why Jack was here, and I spaced out, staring into the waves of the ocean which so often mesmerized me.  
That was the deciding factor when I had decided to sail the seas with Jack as a pirate. I loved the ocean, the majestic rolling of the waves, and the beautiful coloring of it at different times of the day. But I also extremely enjoyed bar fights, which were always thoroughly entertaining and sometimes I found the fun to join in on the fights.  
A figure suddenly fell from the cliffs, into the ocean. I saw Jack handing his things to the guards and jumping into the ocean to save whomever had fallen into the water. I guess having to save me so often from trouble had trained him to save others, also. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
I rushed down to the pier below to meet Jack when he bobbed to the surface with the woman. I helped drag her up and set her down.  
"She's not breathing!" one of the guards yelled.  
Jack got out his pocket knife and cut her corset, and she gasped for air.  
"Never would've thought of that." I heard a guard mutter.  
I wanted to get away now, because soldiers were beginning to swarm this very spot, but something caught my eye, that had also caught Jack's: the last piece of Cortez's cursed treasure of Aztec gold.  
"Where did you get that?" Jack murmured, voicing the very question that I was wondering.  
The next thing I knew, the soldiers had surrounded us, and a man in uniform came towards us, while an old man, one of the fools who wears wigs, picked up the woman, lifting her to her feet.  
No one had seemed to notice me yet, but the man in uniform strode straight to Jack. A guard handed Jack's belongings to the man.  
The man examined my brother's belongings, noting everything that was wrong with them. Then the man pulled up Jack's sleeve to examine his arm, and saw the tattoo of a sparrow that he had on his forearm.  
"Well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow, you are indeed the worst pirate I have ever heard of."  
"But you have heard of me." Jack said, in a way that only he can in a moment like this.  
"Hang him!" the lord of all ridiculously huge wigs said.  
"No!" I screamed as the soldiers cuffed Jack. And for the first time, everyone noticed me.  
"And who are you?" the man of probably-not-so-high-by-my-standards importance said.  
"Who are you?" I demanded to know.  
"I, am Commodore James Norrington. And from the way that you two look alike, I'm going guess that you are Blythe Sparrow, the little brat they call Jack's younger sister."  
I smirked. "If brat is the worst you've got to define me, I'd say you're highly underestimating me."  
"The only thing I can't be sure of, is if you're a pirate or not." Norrington said.  
I had the letter P burned into my neck once, by the East India Trading Company, when I was about thirteen, so everywhere I'd go, I could be identified as a pirate, but I wasn't about to lift my hair up so they could see it.  
"I'm a companion of Jack's." I said.  
"Hang her too! I can't have people involved in piracy running around here!" Wig Master said.  
Before I could make a move, officers had cuffs around my hands, and I was helpless. Except this time, Jack was also cuffed and had no way of saving me.  
Yeah. Right. Jack always gets us out of things.  
They began to move us towards the steps, but the woman Jack had saved stopped them.  
"Wait! Pirate or not, this man saved my life. You cannot just hang him!" she said.  
"Elizabeth, piracy is a crime." Wig Master said to the woman whose name was despisingly Elizabeth. The name was just too fancy for my likings. It made me want to throw up.  
Well, it just so happens that Elizabeth made the wonderful mistake of standing too close to Jack and he flung his hands around her neck and demanded his things back. I watched as Elizabeth put all of Jack's guns back in their rightful places and his hat back on his head, where it belonged. He turned her around and aimed his pistol at the woman.  
"Just one more thing," he smiled, "Let my sister go."  
Wig Master looked as if he wanted to protest, but seeing as how he didn't want to see his precious Elizabeth's brains blown to pieces, he ordered his sorry excuses of guards to let me go.  
Jack gave me a look and I understood what I was supposed to do. I fell backwards and started swimming as fast as I could.


	3. Part Three

I sat, staring grumpily at the floor of my cell. I couldn't believe Jack and I had gotten caught. We never got caught. And now that we did get caught, I was seriously pissed.  
"How could you let this happen? This is all your fault! You're a worthless, lousy, excuse for a pirate and you deserve to be caught!" I yelled at Jack, who was in the cell next to mine.  
Jack was used to this. When I was mad at anything, he could expect me to yell at him for it.  
The pirates in the cell on the other side of mine, had long ago stopped trying to get my attention when I had thrown a bone at them in annoyance and crushed somebody's fingers.  
"Do you think I wanted to get caught? This wasn't my choice, Blythe!" Jack yelled back at me. I had been yelling for the last hour and he was finally getting fed up with it. Just the thing I had been waiting for. I wasn't going to just sit here and yell at him for nothing, was I?  
"Well, I blame you for getting caught. If you hadn't had to go off getting into fights with blacksmiths, then maybe we'd be on a ship right now, on our way to Tortuga, instead of awaiting trial for the gallows!"  
"Than maybe you should have found us a better boat, one without holes, so that we wouldn't be stuck in this bloody place!"  
"We wouldn't have to be using a rowboat if you hadn't let Barbossa take the Pearl!"  
"I didn't let him have my ship! He took it from me!"  
"You should have actually fought instead of running away like a coward!"  
To that, Jack had nothing to say. He knew he could've fought harder for the Pearl instead leaving me, eleven at the time, to fight by myself. Of course, I couldn't take on Barbossa's whole crew myself and my only choice was surrender and let Barbosa take the ship, leaving me on an island with my brother who I had literally wanted to strangle at the time. The only reason I didn't strangle him in his sleep was because I knew he was my only escape of the island. Without him, I'd be stuck there until I died.  
Suddenly, a cannonball burst through the wall of the pirates' cell next to mine. I rushed to the window and looked out upon the waters. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
There, in the harbor, was the Black Pearl.  
"Ohmigod," I breathed.  
"It's the Pearl." Jack whispered.  
I looked over at the now empty cell where the pirates had escaped. I whipped around to face Jack. "You figure out how to get us out of here!" I demanded.  
He calmly held up his hand. "All in due time." he said.  
Suddenly, two guards were thrown down the stairs, dead. There were shouts from above, and two pirates came running down the stairs. I recognized them from Barbossa's crew.  
"Well," they said, "If it isn't Jack Sparrow and Little Sparrow."  
I sneered at them. I hated that nickname.  
"How did you manage to get off of that island?" one of them said.  
"Turtles." Jack said.  
What he didn't say was that using turtles had been my idea. He liked to take all the credit. While one of them was talking to Jack, the other one inched towards me. "Trapped in a cage, are you, Little Sparrow?" he taunted me.  
I spit in his face.  
He cursed and wiped his face. "You'd be quite a treat for the captain to see."  
I had a feeling he meant that in more than one way. Because when I had tried to prevent Barbossa from taking the Pearl, I had really put up quite the fight, and given his arm a nasty cut. I'm surprised he didn't die from it. On the other hand, since the last time we'd seen each other, I had blossomed into quite the young woman.  
"Too bad he won't be seeing me." I mocked.  
The pirate gave me a nasty smile. He walked over to a spot where the dog that carried the cell keys had dropped them when it took off running. He unlocked my cell and opened the door. "I think he will be seeing you." he grinned.  
Before he could grab me, I kneed him in the groin and elbowed him beneath the chin, snapping his head back. Before I could do anything else, though, the first pirate grabbed me. I struggled to get free, but he was much stronger than I was. I could see Jack trying reach the keys that fallen from the hands of the other pirate when I attacked him.  
The pirate started carrying me up the stairs. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched, struggling with all my might, pointless as it was.  
"Hush now." he said, stroking my hair. He took out a knife from his pocket and cut my forearm. I noticed he made the same shape in the same spot as I had made on Barbossa.  
I screamed.  
I was losing blood and fast. My vision started going dark. I didn't have much strength left anymore.  
I'd never been so helpless in my life.


	4. Part Four

I opened my eyes to Barbossa's smiling face. My arm was bandaged and my head was pounding. I was in a cabin . . . a cabin on the Black Pearl! It was one that I was quite familiar with, for I used to sleep in it every night.  
"It's so nice to see your eyes open again Little Sparrow. Although, I suppose you aren't really little anymore, are you?" Barbossa said.  
"You're a monster." I tried to sound menacing, but I was still weak and it didn't sound nearly as frightening as I had meant it to be.  
Barbossa laughed. "I'm the monster? I'm not the one who left a scar on a poor old man. Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders? But now it appears you have one to match."  
"Why am I here?" I asked.  
"Funny you should ask," Barbossa said, "I was just discussing it earlier. But you see, I was afraid that you and Jack would escape the island. So, if you did, I wanted my men to bring you to me if they found you. But I wanted you alive. Because, I've come to hate you over the years. And I want to kill you myself. But I thought, what could possibly make killing you even better? Killing you in front of Jack. You, Little Sparrow, are the only person he could care about in this world, for reasons of which I have no idea, and he'll probably escape his cell, come after you, and I plan to use that moment to kill you."  
I lunged at Barbossa, despite the pain in my arm. "You'll never be able to kill me." I snarled, as we rolled to the floor, me on top of him.  
Barbossa laughed. "No? Are ye immortal then? Cursed, like me?"  
I was confused. "Cursed?"  
Barbossa stood up and threw me off of him. He walked over to a window, and stood in the moonlight.  
I gasped.  
Instead of Barbossa's skin on his body, he was just . . . bones. A skeleton in clothes. Now, being a pirate, and a pirate who happens to be Jack Sparrow's sister at that, I've seen some pretty freaky stuff. But this was by far the freakiest I'd seen.  
"How . . . ?"  
"Cortez's treasure." Barbossa said and I figured out the rest. "But if you'd excuse me, I have Miss Elizabeth to go tend to now." he said walking past me, and locking me in here.  
Elizabeth? I thought. Surely it couldn't be the same Elizabeth that Jack had saved in Port Royal? Why would Barbossa take her anyway? He had no reason to...Unless...  
"No." I whispered.  
I thought back to when Jack had saved her. She had a piece of Cortez's treasure around her neck. It couldn't be possible that she was the daughter of Bootstrap Bill. As far as I knew, he didn't even have a daughter, but it seemed the only reasonable explanation as to where she could have gotten it. But she couldn't be Bootstrap's daughter. It had seemed that she had some connection to Wig Master, and he obviously had a hate for pirates...Unless he didn't know who she really was.  
I shook my head and curled up into a ball on the bed. I hated this. All of it. My life was really starting to suck. I wished I was still a toddler, before my mother died, and the only person I had to turn to was Jack.  
When I was little, my mother would set me in her lap and stroke my hair whenever I was upset. When she died, there was no one there for me, because my whole family had shunned us, ever since Jack chose to be a pirate. Can you imagine waking up one morning, seven-years-old, to find your mother dead? Having no one to ask why Mommy won't wake up?  
I was too young to realize what had happened then, but my mom had overdosed on drugs. She committed suicide. How do I know she overdosed on purpose? Because she left me a note. She said she was sorry and that I should find Jack. She told me the best place to find him was Tortuga.  
I didn't know what she was sorry for. But I did as she instructed me and I stowed away on a ship to get to Tortuga. Seven years old. My mom left me to a life of pirating.  
I remembered seeing Tortuga for the first time. It scared me. I was a small person among all the big people fighting.  
Then I found Mr. Gibbs. I remember that he seemed to be the only person not fighting with someone. He was sitting on a corner all alone, drinking, when I approached him.  
I'd tugged his sleeve and he'd looked down.  
"Now how did someone as small as you come to be walking around alone? You must realize how dangerous that is, don't ya?" he'd said.  
"Please, sir," I'd said, "My mommy wouldn't wake up, but she left me a note, and I'm looking for my big brother."  
"And who might your big brother be?"  
"Jack. Our last name is Sparrow."  
Mr. Gibbs eyes had went wide as he stared at me. "Jack Sparrow's little sister, huh? Well, I'll be!" he'd thrown down his bottle of rum and taken my hand. "You'd best come with me. I know exactly where your brother is."  
He'd taken me into the bar, The Faithful Bride, where Jack was in a corner, watching everyone else in the place.  
"Mr. Gibbs!" he'd said, "What do you want? And why do you have a little girl with you? Please don't tell me it's your child."  
"No, no, Jack, she's not mine. But she's your sister."  
Jack had looked at me with a shocked expression. "Blythe?" he'd looked back at Gibbs. "Why is my sister here?"  
"She said her mother wouldn't wake up."  
"And she gave me this." I'd handed the note my mom had left me. Jack had read it and looked back and forth from me and the note, frowning. Finally, he'd sighed and held out his hand to me.  
I'd found myself stepping backward. The only thing I had ever known about my brother was that he had chosen pirating when I was only a month old. My mom kept pictures of him around the house, though she never talked about him. He looked different, than in the pictures, almost scary, and I think he could see it in my eyes.  
He'd leaned forward and grabbed my hand. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."


	5. Part Five

The next time I opened my eyes, it was to the sight of the cabin doors slamming. I immediately sat upright in the bed, on alert. But the only person I could see was Elizabeth.  
The same Elizabeth from Port Royal.  
"You," I hissed, "Why are you here?"  
She ignored my question. "Blythe Sparrow? How did you escape? Where is Jack?"  
"I didn't escape, I was captured, so Barbossa can kill me in front of Jack. He hates me. And Jack is probably going to escape and come after me. Why are you here?"  
She sighed. "I'm not even entirely sure why I'm here."  
"You had a piece of Cortez's treasure. The pirates need your blood to lift the curse they're under."  
"I don't think I have the right blood, though." Elizabeth said.  
"Of course you do." I told her, "You're a Turner."  
"That's the problem. I'm not a Turner."  
"What do you mean you're not a Turner? How did you get a piece of Cortez's treasure if you didn't get it from Bootstrap? And who are you really?"  
"I'm the Governor's daughter and —"  
"Please don't tell me the Governor is the one who wears that ridiculous huge wig."  
"It's actually not that ridiculous, and yes, that is my father. I got the necklace the day I met William Turner, because I took it from him, afraid that my father would discover he's a pirate and hang him for it. He's a blacksmith now, and when Barbossa asked my name, I told him that my name was Elizabeth Turner and that I'm a maid in the Governor's house."  
"But you're not a maid in the Governor's house."  
"No. My real name is Elizabeth Swann."  
I made a disgusted face. "My God, even your last name is fancy." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing. I just don't like fancy names. And you're name is fancy. Although we have yet to see how much I like you yourself."  
"Well, if it helps, I've always been interested in pirates."  
"Dangerous thing to be interested in."  
"Yes, I know. But I've just always been rather intrigued by pirates. Especially you and Jack."  
"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I almost like it."  
Elizabeth smiled. "It's not hard to tell why that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about you."  
I smiled too. "Now I like you." I said.  
"I feel honored."  
"You should. So can I ask why you're in in here? I liked it better when I was alone."  
"Barbossa locked me in here, after he showed me the curse. I didn't believe things like that were real, but it seems they are."  
I snorted. "You're so interested in pirates, but you never believed in curses?"  
Elizabeth smirked. "I suppose that does sound a little silly, doesn't it?"  
"Oh, please. It's more than silly. But we have to figure something out."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm not going to let Barbossa kill me. If I'm going to die, I'll do it myself. And as for you, I'm sure there are plenty of people who are going to want you back, so I have to figure out how to get you away safely, without Barbossa and his crew discovering that you have the wrong blood. Because trust me, if they find out you have the wrong blood, things are gonna capital u-g-l-y."  
"And do have any idea how you're going to do that?"  
"No. I do not."  
It was silent for a while.  
"Why do you even care what happens to me?" Elizabeth asked. "If I'm so fancy and I know how much you despise people like me, so I can't figure out why you would even want to try to save me."  
I sighed. "I know what it's like to lose someone."  
"You . . . do?"  
"Look, just because I have a smartass attitude, which I love using, by the way, doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Everyone always thinks that it's impossible for a pirate to have a heart and that they're all cold-blooded, heartless killers and thieves. And yes, a lot of them are like that. But not all of us are. People are always judging me and Jack, but they don't know anything about either of us. I don't know much about my brother before he was a pirate, but he wasn't much different, just . . . I suppose you would say a bit more decent. We had a mother. And she taught us. She taught us love and kindness. And trust me, once that's taught to a person, it's always with them. Jack and I may seldom show those traits for other people besides each other, and we seldom show those traits for the other anyway, but they're there. Okay?"  
"I . . . I didn't know."  
"No. You didn't."


	6. Part Six

The doors opened and a boy about my age with short brown hair and and a handsome face stood in the doorway. "It's time. You must come with me." he said.  
"Adrian?" Elizabeth said.  
"Come." the boy repeated.  
Elizabeth and I stood, and he tied both our hands with rope.  
"You know him?" I whispered, when he put us in a rowboat with a short, fat pirate and a tall, skinny pirate with a wooden eye. I'd seen them before, and if I remembered correctly, their names were Pintel and Ragetti.  
"Yeah," Elizabeth whispered back, "He's the little brother of Commodore James Norrington. Six months ago he disappeared mysteriously. I never would've guessed that he'd chosen pirating."  
"No whispering!" Pintel demanded.  
I gave him a dirty look, but I shut up.  
I wondered just how long I had I had been out the first time. I figured it must have been at least three days if we had already arrived at the Isla de Muerta. It was chilly and misty and I reckoned it was about mid-morning.  
We were led through tunnels and into a cave. I noticed how the whole place was covered with gold treasures, even in the water.  
Talk about greedy. I thought.  
Adrian grabbed my arm and stood with me in the back, while Barbossa took Elizabeth to a chest which I figured held Cortez's treasure.  
"I can get you out of here." a male voice whispered in my ear. It was Adrian.  
"What?" I whispered back.  
"I can get you out of here." he repeated.  
"Why would you want to do that? Don't you hate me just like everyone else in this cursed world?"  
"Actually, no. I've only been with Barbossa for about three months, and I've always been rather fascinated with you. Maybe it was always because you're beautiful, or maybe because I admire your attitude towards people. But I'd rather not see you die. And I happen to know that Jack and a crew he's put together are outside the cove right now."  
I ignored the revolting fact that he actually found me attractive. I'd always tried to make myself as unattractive to men as I could make myself, but apparently that wasn't going to work with this dog. "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"You don't. But you'll just have to if you want to get out of here alive."  
"I think I could do that myself."  
Adrian shook his head. "No. You don't know Barbossa. He'll do anything to get you dead."  
I smirked. "I don't know Barbossa? I'm the one who gave him that scar on his right forearm, princess."  
"Princess?"  
"I know where you came from. So what's your plan?"  
"To get out of here, right now, before it's too late." he said, tugging my arm, getting us back into the tunnels before anyone noticed us.  
"You're not cursed, are you?" I asked, as we moved.  
"No. The whole crew pretty much despises me. They think I don't know it, but a lot of them would kill me if they got the chance."  
"So why don't they?"  
At that moment we ran into Bootstrap's son. I knew it was his son, because he looked almost exactly like his father.  
"You." he said to me.  
"Where's Jack?" I demanded.  
"He's . . . I don't know. Where's Elizabeth?"  
"Oh, she's just about to be in the middle of some ugly business, once those pirates figure out she's not the daughter of Bootstrap Bill." I said, casually.  
Will ran off the way we had just come, and Adrian moved me along.  
"You can swim, can't you?" He asked, when we got back out to the waters.  
"Of course I can."  
"Good. We're going to have to swim to the ship." He untied my hands and threw the rope to the ground.  
"Whoa, hold up a second. We?"  
"Yeah. I'm going with you."  
"Um . . ."  
"Oh, just come on!"  
And with that, Adrian jumped into the water and began swimming. I had a feeling that William Turner had in fact known where Jack is, and that he probably wasn't on the ship, but I jumped in and swam anyway. I followed Adrian to a ship I had seen in Port Royal, the Interceptor.  
I climbed up a rope hanging off the side of the ship. I was only half surprised to find Mr. Gibbs among a band of misfit pirates on board and hardly surprised to find that Jack wasn't there.  
"Blythe! What...What a surprise." He drew his pistol when Adrian climbed aboard. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
I waved my hand. "Oh, leave the princess alone. He's fine. He won't hurt anyone." I said. "Now, I suppose somebody here should tell me where in bloody hell Jack is, lest they would like to suffer my wrath of hate."  
That was something I was known for. Hating people. Everyone who knew what was good for them would do everything in their power to avoid being hated my me.  
"He went ashore looking for you, with that young Will Turner." Gibbs said.  
So Will did know where Jack was. The filthy little liar.  
"And he'll be back?"  
Gibbs shrugged. "I certainly hope so, but he said that if he doesn't come back, stick to the code."  
"Dammit." I said.  
With luck, Jack probably wouldn't be coming back to the ship. He was probably going to get caught and I was going to have to save him. Oh, what fun that was going to be.


	7. Part Seven

"Where is he?" I asked.  
Will and Elizabeth had just gotten back to the ship. Without Jack, of course. And I at least wanted to know where he was.  
"He fell behind." Will said.  
"No. He. Didn't. Now where is Jack?"  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.  
Will tried to lead her away, but I stopped him. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Jack, and why he didn't come back."  
Will sighed. "Fine. You want to know? I knocked him out."  
He and Elizabeth walked past me. I was so angered that I tried to lunge at him and strangle him, but Gibbs held me back.  
"Blythe, strangling people still isn't the answer to your problems. You've got to realize that sometime, right?"  
Yes, I did try to strangle everyone that pissed me off. I usually didn't even get my fingers around their necks, because someone always got in my way, but that didn't mean I didn't mentally strangle them all.  
I crossed my arms and sat down. "I want my brother back." I said, surprising myself. That was probably the most emotion I'd shown to anyone in years. And I hated showing emotion.  
Gibbs sat down next to me. "I know. He's a real pain in the back end, but you can't help but get attached to him, can you? And you know, you're like him in that way."  
I gave him a disgusted look. "If you really think I'm going to sit here with you and share my feelings like a couple of little girls, I might just strangle you too."  
I got up and went below deck. Will and Elizabeth were there, but I ignored them and found myself a dark corner, far away from everyone else and cried. This was what I always did when I felt overwhelmed with my feelings. I never told them to anyone; never anything that stupid. I kept them bottled up, until I could find myself a corner and I'd cry or tell my problems to the dark. No one had ever found out. And I didn't plan for them to anytime soon.  
I worked hard to make people believe that I really didn't feel anything. If people wanted to think I was heartless, I was going to let them believe that I was heartless. And to think I had recently spilled my feelings to Elizabeth. Who I barely knew. I was disgusted with myself.  
"Blythe?"  
Crap. I wiped my tears away and stood up.  
"Yeah?"  
Adrian came into view. "Are you okay? I thought I heard crying—"  
"You didn't hear anything, okay? If you did, you're hearing things. I was just thinking. I don't cry."  
"Oh. I . . . I just thought . . ."  
"Than don't think." I snapped. I started to walk past him, but he stopped me. I barely had time to think before he was kissing me.  
I'd never, ever been kissed before in my whole life and my head just seemed to be a bunch of messed up, jumbled up thoughts, and I couldn't remember anything, and the only thing I knew was that I like it. But I didn't want to like it.  
When he pulled away, I looked down at the ground. I could barely remember my own name now.  
"I'm sorry, I . . . I probably shouldn't have done that, but you said don't think, and so I didn't, but I shouldn't have done that . . ."  
I had finally come to my senses again. Well, almost anyway.  
"Don't do it again." I said, pushing past him and rushing to get back on deck, putting as much distance between me and Adrian as the ship would allow.


	8. Part Eight

"You do realize they're going to catch up with us, sometime, right?" I said to Mr. Gibbs.

I was leaning against the rail of the ship, and we were finally out on the clear, blue water. Gibbs had been standing next to me for some time now.

"What?" he said.

"I'm just saying, Barbosa is going to catch up with us sooner or later. And you should know, with the luck of a Sparrow on board, that it's going to be sooner rather than later."

"With the luck of a Sparrow on board, it's bound to end badly, too." Gibbs muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him.

I smiled. "But that's what's so special about us. Our luck gets us into trouble and it gets us out of that trouble just to throw us into more trouble."

"Too much trouble, if you ask me. Mark my words, one day, one of ya is gonna get in trouble so deep, you won't ever be getting out of it."

"But it won't be today, or any day soon. Now, might you care to tell me who this crew you've put together is?"

"Well, there's that one with the parrot, Cotton, he can't talk. He trained the parrot to talk for him though. That short bald one over there, he's Marty. And if you want to know the rest of their names, you're either going to have to ask them yourself or come back to me when I'm not so drunk on rum."

I snatched it from him and finished it off, then handed it back to him. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. That was just what I needed."

I sat down in the middle of the deck, one of my favorite ways to relax. Because number one, I wasn't doing anything and number two, everyone else gets frustrated that I'm in their way.

I closed my eyes and not ten seconds later, a shadow fell over my face. "What are you doing?"

Will Turner.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"To know what you're doing." His arms were crossed.

"Sitting. Obviously."

"In the middle of the deck?"

"Yes. It's very relaxing, you know."

Will sat down next to me, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, I know you're mad at me about what happened with Jack—"

"Mad? Is that what you think I am? I'd strangle you if I had the chance. Actually, I think I hate you."

"Hate me?"

"Yes. I hate you. I would skew you with my sword and pick your guts out, one by one, until you were dead, if I didn't have Barbosa to worry about."

"All I did was knock out your brother. I heard you talking to Mr. Gibbs just now about your luck. You said yourself he's going to get out of his current trouble."

"You still took away my brother."

Will was silent for a moment. "Is the famed feelingless Blythe Sparrow admitting to actually having feelings?"

"Everyone has feelings. Mine are just filled with anger and resentment."

"But you care about your brother."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe I just need someone who's going to save me from trouble every time I get into it, or someone who I can argue with on a regular basis. Because what would life be without a good argument?"

"Peaceful."

"Excuse me?"

"Without arguments, life would be peaceful."

I snorted and shook my head. "I don't think I could kill you. You're rather starting to make a good comedian. Maybe I'll have to keep you around for humoring purposes."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what's funny."

"Life will never be peaceful. Even without arguments, there would be plenty of things to disrupt your peaceful life and send you running."

"Like what?"

"Death."

Will was silent again. The little bald pirate named Marty passed by.

I snapped my fingers at him. "You. Yes, you. Go get me more rum."

"How old are you?" Will asked.

"Nineteen."

"Should you really be drinking?"

"I've been drinking rum since I was fifteen. Jack wouldn't let me drink it before then."

"Jack actually gave you rules? I thought pirates had none."

"We had a mother before we were pirates, you know. We weren't just born into this life, taught to be barbarians."

"And yet it's the life you chose."

No, I was pretty much forced into this life. I wanted to say. "I find it easier than living a life filled with rules and...and...whatever else your life is filled with."

Will shook his head and Marty came back with my rum. I took it and drank half of it in one gulp.

"You do know that your father was a pirate, right?" I said.

Will nodded. "That's what Jack told me."

"Jack knew him. I never met him though. From what I heard, he was a very respectable pirate."

"That's what Jack said."

"Did you know that your father was a pirate before Jack told you?"

"No."

"Ah. I suppose you didn't want to believe it then, either?"

"No. Not at the time, I didn't."

I was about to say something else, but just at that moment, someone yelled that the Black Pearl was coming up on us.


	9. Part Nine

I rushed to the railing, leaving my bottle of rum in the middle of the deck. Indeed, the Black Pearl was in the distance, but coming up on us quickly.

"Can we outrun her?" I heard Elizabeth ask, behind me.

I whipped around. "Yes, yes, of course we can, Ms. Swann," I snapped, "We can very easily outrun the fastest ship in the ocean."

"So what do we do?" Adrian asked, standing behind Elizabeth.

"What do you think, Princess?"

I saw Elizabeth stifle a smile at my nickname for Adrian. "Um, I guess we would...fight?" he said, unsurely.

"Yes, exactly! Load the cannons! We have to be prepared to fight!" I yelled, and everyone rushed to work. About half a minute later, someone came back up on deck.

"We have no cannonballs!" they said.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! How do we not have cannonballs?"

"Um, we unloaded them to lighten the ship." Gibbs said.

"You did what? Why in bloody hell would you do that? That was about the stupidest thing any of you have done all day! I never ordered that!"

"Well, we were just, um, worried about getting caught by the Pearl, so we, er, we decided to lighten the ship."

I rolled my eyes. "You're all a bunch of worthless excuses for pirates."

"What about the rum?" someone asked.

I paused. "Um..." I said. I considered whether to have them load the rum or not. I supposed we could always get more next time we were on land. I sighed. "Load the rum."

"Shouldn't we at least try to get away?" Adrian said, coming up behind me.

"To where?" I snapped at him.

"Well, there's an island over there." Adrian pointed to an island in the distance.

I looked back at the Pearl. It was only a half a mile behind us now. I looked back at the island Adrian pointed out. I wasn't a big fan of islands after being marooned with Jack, but if it was a hope of escaping Barbossa, I was going to take it.

"Head for the island." I said.

Soon, the Pearl had reached us, and I saw Barbossa on deck of his ship. He smiled a cruel smile at me, and shouted an order to one of his men. A minute later, we were being hit with cannonballs and I ordered everyone below deck to fire also. We were both pretty close to the island by now, within swimming distance.

I started across deck, so I could make sure these idiots were going to do what I had ordered and not trying to lighten us even more, because, as idiots, they would probably do something as dumb as that. Or Elizabeth might try ordering them and goodness knows how disastrous that would be.

But suddenly, to my horror, Jack was brought up onto deck. I froze when Barbossa lifted his gun and pointed it straight at me. I hadn't really thought he was going to get the chance to kill me. Now that this moment was here, I couldn't even move. I didn't know why. I'd had many guns pointed at me before.

Jack saw what was about to happen, and I could see the horrified look in his eyes, though his face showed nothing.

Barbossa pulled the trigger and I still couldn't move. A force hit me and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the deck. But I wasn't wounded.

I looked up, and there was Mr. Gibbs laying next to me.

"My bones are much too old to be saving you like that, Blythe." he said, sitting up,

I smiled, actually smiled. "Thanks." I sat up, too. Barbossa was obviously furious that I wasn't yet dead.

I didn't see how it happened, but suddenly, our mast toppled over, making a bridge between the two ships. Barbossa's men poured over onto the Interceptor, and I got up, running to find a weapon. I searched frantically below deck.

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered. "I know I left them down here somewhere."

I felt cold steel against my neck. The pirate Ragetti moved into my vision, and smiled maniacally at me.

He led me onto the Pearl, where Elizabeth, Adrian, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew was already gathered.

Damn, they move fast. I thought. I'd never seen a whole crew captured this quickly. Although, I had to admit, we were a small crew.

I noticed Will was missing. And where was Barbossa and Jack?

Soon enough, Barbossa came through the crowd of pirates and one of his men was leading Jack by the arm.

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth and I, standing next to each other and smiled a wicked smile.

"Welcome back, Miss Elizabeth. And you Little Sparrow. But I'm not sure if I can call you welcome here."

As if out of nowhere, Will jumped up onto the rail and pointed his pistol at Barbossa.

"Let Elizabeth go free." he said.

I rolled my eyes. That pathetic boy. As if Barbossa would just let her go free. And shouldn't he be asking to let me go free also? After all, I did say that I would keep him alive for humor purposes. That's better than just killing him.

Barbossa laughed. "Shoot me, for all I care. I can't die."

Now, Will pointed the pistol at himself. "You can't. But I can."

What. Was. He. Thinking?

Barbossa's smile faded. "Just who are you?"

"No one!" Jack practically yelled, "He's just a...uh, a distant cousin of my aunt's twice removed."

Now who in their right mind could follow that?

Barbossa looked at Jack. "I know you're lying, Jack. Everyone knows you only got two living relatives. Although, soon enough, you'll only have one."

Wait a second, I thought. Jack and I have another relative? I'd thought we were the only Sparrows left.

"My name is Will Turner. I'm the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. On my word, you'll do as I say, or I pull the trigger and I'll be lost in Davy Jones' locker forever."

I had to admit, he did know a little something about dealing with pirates. But not enough.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"We know that one. Anything else?"

"The crew is not to be harmed."

"Agreed."

Barbossa ordered Elizabeth to walk the plank, and Will protested. See. He didn't know enough about dealing with pirates to be going around making deals like that. How stupid of him. Just like the rest of the crew.

And, of course, Will's protests did absolutely nothing.

"I'd like my dress back before you go." Barbossa said to Elizabeth as she was about to walk the plank.

She took it off and threw it at him. "The dark color matches your heart." she said and I snorted. Those fancy rich people always think they've got the best comebacks.

She turned and walked slowly and steadily towards the end of the plank. One of the pirates thought she was taking too long and hit the plank, sending her flying into the sea.

Barbossa turned back to me. "Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for." He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me.

"Wait! I'm part of the crew! You can't harm me!"

Barbossa looked at Will for confirmation.

Will shrugged. "She threatened to kill me earlier."

Barbossa turned back to me. I was frantic. "But I said that I would spare your life!"

The next thing I knew, Adrian picked me up and threw me overboard. The lad just had to go and ruin my day by saving my life, didn't he?

I surfaced to the water again, just in time to see Adrian and Jack jump overboard also.

I turned and started swimming for the island.


	10. Part Ten

I wiped the water out of my eyes and cursed.

Elizabeth had already reached shore, and Jack and Adrian were behind me.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said, looking back at the horizon.

"Yeah, but the first time, that was purely your fault for not fighting for your ship. I had to do all the dirty work for you, if I remember correctly."

Jack gave me a look that meant I should shut up right now, even though he knew I would never shut up. "We are not going to be starting on that subject again."

"Why not? Because I'm right? Because you don't want to face the fact that you're a coward?" I taunted. Not even a whole minute back on this island, and it was already fun. And I realized, that it was in fact the same island Jack and I had been marooned on the first time. At least we had the rum.

"Will you two not argue? We have to figure out what to do next." Elizabeth interrupted us.

"We wait." I said.

"For what?"

"For me." Jack said.

"You?"

"Yes. Me."

"Why must we wait for Jack? And what will we be waiting on him for?"

"To get us off the island. What do you think he's going to do? Pull a rabbit out of his hat?" I said.

"That's actually insulting, if you ask me." Jack said.

"You know," Adrian said, "If you look on the bright side, at least we're all still alive."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with him, but I gave him my most unimpressed look I could muster. "Oh, Princess, you have much to learn."

"Who is the princess, by the way?" Jack asked.

"He's Norrington's brother." Elizabeth answered.

"Norrington, eh? Quite a fellow aren't you then, Princess Norrington?"

"My first name isn't Princess, it's Adrian."

"Potato, potahto." I said.

For the first time in our history together, Adrian looked as if he was mad at me. I liked it.

Jack headed off towards the trees and I followed.

"Wait! What are you doing? You were both marooned here before, so you can go ahead and get us off the island in the same way you did before!" Elizabeth protested, running along beside me.

"We're going to get the rum." I said.

"Rum? We're marooned on an island and all you can think about is rum? Ugh, pirates!"

I smirked.

"Rum is actually rather good." Adrian put in, coming up beside me.

"Shut up, Princess. No one cares what you think."

"Oh, really?" he said, standing in front of me, blocking my path. "Not even you?"

"Especially not me."

Adrian paused a second. "Do you even know what love is like?"

The question shocked me. People didn't ask Blythe Sparrow those types of questions. "I don't have time for this." I pushed Adrian out of my way and walked over to Jack and Elizabeth. That girl was still complaining.

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up?" I asked her, as Jack handed me a bottle of rum from the hidden cellar.

"Are you telling me that the famed Sparrows whose many adventures I have read about, just sat around on a beach, drinking rum the last time they were marooned?"

Jack came back up carrying three more bottles of rum, handing one to Elizabeth and another to Adrian, who had now caught up with us. "Well, I was the only one drinking then, and yes, I did do that for three days. It was actually a lot of fun, wasn't it Blythe?"

"Everyone needs a vacation every once in a while." I said.

Jack began to walk away, but Elizabeth wasn't ready to give up yet. "This isn't vacation, this is being marooned!" she yelled.

"How much rum do we have?" I asked Jack.

"Not enough to deal with her." he answered.

I was satisfied that the look on her face was about as angry as could be, but she got the clue to shut up.

I sat on the sand, taking my boots off and digging my toes into the cool sand and took a long drink of rum, happy to be in the sunlight and watching the rolling waves. The water was a beautiful light blue today, one of my favorite shades. I wanted to stay here forever, but I knew we would have to leave sometime. At least this time, I wasn't mad at my brother, so I could have more peace. If Elizabeth and Adrian would leave me alone, at least.

"I'm not going to let him kill you." Jack said, sitting down next to me.

I looked at him, then back at the sea. "I know." I said.

Jack sighed. "I'm worried about you, Blythe."

I was taken aback by the comment. "Why would you be worried?"

"I know you've recently realized a lot that you didn't realize before..."

"Like what?"

"Our mother's death, for one. I know you're angry at her for leaving you to a life of piracy. And I think part of you is upset with me for leaving to be a pirate."

"What makes you think that?" I hated this talk. I wanted it to stop right now. I hated when people could guess my feelings.

"You've got to understand, I left for a reason, Blythe. I can't tell you everything of why I left right now, but understand that our mother was sick. She was sick in the mind, the whole time she raised you. And she knew it, too. That's why she took her life. She was scared of herself."

"But she wasn't scared of what might happen to me as a seven-year-old pirate? She didn't think that it might get me killed or any number of the things that could have happened to me? She didn't think what if I don't find Jack, and I could be kidnapped, raped, and killed? She didn't think what if Jack changed and he's not wanting to take in his little sister?"

"But that's the thing. She knew you would find me. I asked her, before I left, to let me take you, but she refused. So I told her, that if anything ever happened to her, to let you come to me. I told her that if she lived to see the day you were an independent adult, to let you come to me if you so chose. Trust me, Blythe, this life of pirating is better for you."

I sighed. Something Barbossa had mentioned earlier popped into my head.

"Jack, Barbossa said that we have another living relative. Who was he talking about?"

Jack took another swig of rum. "It doesn't matter who he was talking about. It's not important right now."

"But..."

"No protesting. I'm not telling you anything. You of all people should know that."

I smirked. "Well, just remember...I have my ways of getting knowledge."

"Yeah," Jack said, "That's the problem with you."


	11. Part Eleven

I watched Jack and Elizabeth dance around the fire as they drank and sang. Adrian sat a few feet away from me, watching them also.

The four of us had basically spent the whole day drinking rum, and we were still drinking with no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

I looked at Adrian out of the corner of my eye. I sighed. The poor boy looked pale. Maybe it was just the light, but . . . whatever. I didn't really care much.

"Well, I'm bored." I said, standing up and dusting the sand off of me, when I had finished my latest bottle of rum. "I'm going to get more rum."

I started off in the direction of the cellar and turned back. Adrian was still staring at his his bottle.

"That was an invitation to come with me, Princess."

He looked up at me with a blank expression, but got up and followed. Once we got to the trees, I whipped around and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Nearly the whole time we've been on this island, you've been sulking and you haven't said a thing since I pissed you off. It's really getting on my nerves. I don't know why, because I was actually hoping you wouldn't be bothering me, but since you're not, it's annoying. So would you just do me a favor and do something incredibly annoying? Okay? Is that really too much to ask?"

Adrian smiled. "You're really cute when you're ranting."

That crossed the line. "Oh, you . . . You're so . . . Ugh! I need more rum!" I stalked back to the cellar and grabbed the first bottle of rum I found, and sat at the top of the stairs, looking down into the dark.

Adrian walked over to me, still smiling. "Well, I annoyed you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much. Why do you like me? You're not supposed to. Do you even realize how much time I've spent trying to avoid being liked? It's not as easy as it looks."

Adrian sat down next to me. "I don't know . . . I just think you're beautiful. I like your attitude, that way you're not afraid to say what's really on your mind. I love how—"

"Okay, I can already barely stand when you say you think I'm beautiful. Or that you like me. Saying love is just going way too far."

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again."

Silence. I took another drink of rum. How many bottles had I drinken in the last twenty-four hours? Well, there was Mr. Gibbs' rum, then that other bottle, then the one Jack gave me . . . that was three . . . I think I lost count after number five.

"How many things should I not do around you? Or say about you."

"Don't hug me, don't try to hold my hand or I'll kill you, don't say you love me, don't tell me I'm beautiful again, certainly don't kiss me again, and just don't do anything that shows affection, okay?"

"Got it. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your resentful towards someone from your past, and you just take it out on everyone around you, because you don't know what to do with your feelings."

I stood up. I was so sick of this. I didn't want everyone to be guessing my feelings. But they kept doing exactly that for the last three months, since I had turned nineteen. But why? I was still the same person.

I headed back to the beach. Adrian followed. He was such a dog.

Jack and Elizabeth had finally passed out, thank goodness. They had been giving me such a headache I was about to knock them out just to shut them up.

"Blythe."

"Oh my god, what? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I groaned, falling down.

Adrian set my head in his lap, but I didn't feel like protesting. I think all that rum was finally getting to me. I needed more.

"You were crying on the ship. I know you were. You don't have to hide your feelings. It's okay to talk about them."

I was barely registering this, because falling down made me realize how much I just wanted to sleep.

"Never." I whispered.

Adrian brushed my hair off my face and stroked my cheek. Only part of me acknowledged that he was disobeying my rules that I had just layed down for him, but the rest of me was just thinking: Sleep. But then there was a third part of me, still thinking about rum. And there was also a fourth. I think the fourth part was think about how the stroking felt good, because it reminded me of when I was little. Then a fifth part of me woke up and reminded me why I don't want to be reminded about when I was little. Then a sixth part of me was thinking about what Jack had said earlier, about leaving. Piracy was the better life, he had said. I wanted to see a bar fight . . . Then the sleep washed over and I remembered nothing else from that night.


End file.
